


You Make Everything Better

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a mutant who used to have wings but they were ripped out and left scars on your back. No one but Natasha knows about it. Wanda walks in on you putting on your shirt and she sees the scars.Warnings: Mentions of torture





	You Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

You had a secret that no one on the team knew, except for Natasha. Natasha had read your file so she knew all about your secret. You’re a mutant, you had wings before they were ripped off your back. Now there are two scars where your wings used to be.

Before you had joined the Avengers you were held captive by Hydra. They had tortured you for months. After they ripped out your wings they had left you to die. But you were able to escape. 

Nick Fury was the one who found you, he told you about the Avengers and how you would be a good member on the team. You did the only thing you could do and that was to accept his offer.

There were nights you had nightmares about what happened to you and every time you looked at the scars on your back you would get flashbacks. You missed your wings a lot, you missed how soft they were and how you could wrap them around you. But you missed being able to fly the most.

Then you met Wanda Maximoff. As the two of you got to know each other, you started to notice that you were happier whenever she was around. You and Wanda started dating a year after she joined the Avengers. You had wanted to tell her about what happened to you, how you’re a mutant and that you used to have wings. But you couldn’t.

xxxxx

You had been training with Natasha, after training you decided to take a shower. You had time before you and Wanda went out for lunch. You were getting dressed and just before you went to put your shirt on you turned your back to the mirror and looked at your scars. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the door open and your girlfriend call your name.

When Wanda walked into the room and saw your scars on your back, her eyes widened, tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Printsessa?” 

You jumped at the sound of her voice, you quickly put your shirt on. You turned around to face her. “Wanda I can explain.” You felt Wanda wrap her arms around you and holding you close. 

“What happened, (Y/N)?” She pulled away just enough to look at you.

You took one of her hands in yours, pulling her over to the bed you sat down. Wanda sat next to you, she gave your hand a light squeeze. You took a deep breath before telling her everything. You told her about how you were held captive by Hydra, how you’re a mutant and about your wings before Hydra took them. 

After you told her what happened you both had tears rolling down your cheeks. Wanda cupped your cheek, she used her thumb to wipe your tears away. 

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” Wanda pulls you into her arms. She began to gently rub your back

“It’s alright, love. You know why?” Wanda shook her head. “Because I met you. Ever since I met you I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time.” You smiled, you leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. “You make everything better. I love you Wanda.” It’s true, you do love her. You love her with all your heart.

“I love you too, my love.” Wanda leans forward, she rests her forehead against yours.


End file.
